hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Notes de mise à jour
Notes de mise à jour v1.201 - Mise à jour de l'intelligence articifielle - 15/5/18 Patch Notes - v1.2 * Découvrez le Cœur niveau 13 ! * Ajout de 3 NOUVEAUX nœuds d'intelligence artificielle possédant de puissantes capacités avec une portée. ** IA Faucon : Offensif/Attaque ** IA Scarabée : Défensif/Soutien ** IA Calamar : Furtif/Sabotage * Augmentation de la limite de nœuds au Cœur niveau 7 et plus. * Supprimer un nœud « rembourse » de l'expérience (retire l'expérience gagnée grâce au nœud). Le système de calcul du niveau du réseau a été mis à jour. La bande-son originale de Hackers est disponible ! - 05/10/17 * « Numérisez vos tympans » avec les huit morceaux musicals tirés de l'univers de Hackers, composés par notre ami Matus Siroky. Vous pouvez les écouter MAINTENANT et gratuitement sur le site ou acheter l'album sur le lien suivant : http://tricksterarts.bandcamp.com/album/hackers-original-soundtrack. Les limites de réputations pour les décors ont été retirées ! - 26/9/17 Trickster Arts Forums - Skins Unlocked * Le marché noir s'est fait piraté ! * Le groupe hacktiviste MIRAGE ont manifesté leur soutien pour cette attaque, revendiquant la liberté de choix à tous les utilisateurs de l'Ergo. Cependant, les pirates responsables de cette attaque ne sont pas encore connus à ce jour. * Les apparences visuelles de l'Ergo des réseaux ont fait surface sur un serveur inconnu et sont maintenant déblocables, peu importe le niveau de réputation des joueurs. Les connexions avec le marché noir ont été mises à jour. Procurez-vous une apparence tant que vous le pouvez ! Le 1er anniversaire ! - 19/9/17 Trickster Arts Forums - 1st Anniversary Un message aux joueurs : "We are celebrating this milestone by giving out Free Credits to everyone! For a week beginning on September 19th, a Golden Credit Card will appear on the World Map every single day! Now is the time to encourage your fellow colleagues and friends to take a look at Hackers too" ce qui donnerait en français : « Nous célébrons cette évènement marquant en donnant des crédits gratuits à tout le monde ! Pendant une semaine en partant du 19 septembre, une carte de crédit dorée apparaîtra sur la carte du monde chaque jour ! Il est maintenant temps d'encourager vos collègues et vos amis de jeter un coup d'œil sur Hackers aussi » v1.034 - Ouverture des ports supplémentaires - 18/8/17 Patch Notes - v1.034 * Tapez sur le nom d'un joueur dans un canal de discussion ajoutera son nom « @nom » dans votre message. * Les noms « réels » de vos amis sont affichés dans la liste d'amis. * Plus d'amis ! Plus de 25 amis sont affichés dans la liste d'amis. * Correction d'un bug visuel présent dans la nouvelle génération des appareils. * Amélioration du filtre de mots grossiers. * Amélioration du menu de navigation après avoir rejoué une attaque ou une défense. v1.031 - Établissement de liens ! - 25/6/17 * Correctifs apportés au canal de discussion. v1.030 - Établissement de liens ! - 23/6/17 Patch Notes - v1.030 * Connectez-vous à Facebook et synchroniez vos amis sur Hackers ! * Testez le réseau de vos amis sur Facebook à travers les simulations. * Parlez avec les autres pirates sur les canaux de discussions du monde et du pays. * Il est possible de changer son nom une fois ! De nouveaux amis, de nouveaux noms ! v1.025 - Des programmes et priorités ! - 28/4/17 Patch Notes - v1.025 * Ajout d'un bouton qui accélére la vitesse de lecture jusqu'à 4 fois plus rapide quand vous rejouez vos piratages et défenses. * Il n'est possible d'écraser que les Canons à rayons, les Shurikens et les Asticots. De plus, le Protecteur peut écraser le Mur de GLACE. Adieu la douleur d'écraser accidentellement un Choc électrique ! * Mise à jour de la priorité d'attaque de programmes. Aucun changement n'est apporté dans l'ordre des catégories des nœuds, mais si plusieurs nœuds tombent dans la même catégorie, les programmes cibleront le nœud qui possède le plus grand pare-feu. * Maniaque - Réduction de son espace disque à 15. * Asticots - Augmentation du temps de duplication, qui s'accélère en fonction du niveau du programme. * Raccourcissement du temps de téléchargement de l'argent et des B-coins sur les nœuds de haut niveau. v1.020 - Rangs et autres - 7/3/17 Patch Notes - v1.020 * Ajout d'un système de rangs et de récompenses pour les joueurs. * Ajout d'un menu de statistiques du joueur affichable en tapant le bouton info i situé à gauche de la réputation. * Extension de l'approvionnement en ressources. Vous pouvez désormais remplir vos réserves de 10%, 20%, 50% ou 100%. * Un piratage remplissant les trois conditions de victoire donne au minimum 3 points de réputation. * Ajout d'une langue - Coréen Ajustements de la recherche de cibles - 08/02/17 * La recherche de cibles a été optimisée pour résoudre les problèmes de réputation trop haute ou basse et de délai de recherche trop long. Cela pourrait donner des résultats légèrement différents pour les joueurs. v1.012 - Plus de langues ! - 17/01/17 Patch Notes - v1.012 * Ajout de langues - Italien, Polonais et Turc. * Ajout d'un avertissement visuel avant l'activation de la sécurité du réseau lors d'une tentative de piratage. * Chaque nœud possède désormais un bouton pour le supprimer. S'il n'est pas possible le supprimer, un message s'affichera expliquant pourquoi. * Mise à jour de l'apparence de la Bibliothèque de programmes : elle se remplira en fonction de l'espace disque occupé ! * Un message de confirmation apparaîtra si vous dépensez plus de 10 crédits, à l'exception du cas où les crédits sont dépensés pour compiler instantanément des programmes. Joyeux Noël ! - 24/12/16 * Chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de l'année, une carte de crédit dorée peut être trouvée sur la carte du monde. Joyeux Noël et « Hackpy New Year » (Bonne année) ! Réduction de la réputation requise pour acheter des décors supérieurs - 14/12/16 * Réduction de la réputation requise pour débloquer des décors de haute réputation. v1.011- Mise à jour du gameplay - 20/12/16 Patch Notes - v1.011 (Il n'est plus possible de rejouer les défenses de la version précédente.) * Correction d'un bug « infâme » du Mur de GLACE. * Correction de la priorité d'attaque des programmes. Les catégories des nœuds sont attaquées dans cette ordre : ** Les nœuds de sécurité (Sentinelle, Tourelle, GLACE noire) ** Le Cœur ** Les nœuds sécurisés par un antivirus d'une Sentinelle (nœuds noirs) ** Les nœuds en cours de sécurisation (nœuds partiellement noirs) ** Les nœuds non sécurisés et les nœuds en cours d'amélioration (nœuds blancs) ** Les nœuds désactivés par un Spectre * Il est possible une nouvelle fois d'écraser des programmes pendant un piratage. * Tous les nœuds regénèrent passivement leur pare-feu, qu'ils aient ou non l'antivirus d'une Sentinelle. * Le Gardien peut désormais installer une protection sur les nœuds qui sont désactivés par un Spectre ou en cours d'amélioration. * La protection d'un Gardien dure 20% plus longtemps. * Ajout d'un délai de 0,5 seconde pour le Canon à rayons et la Tourelle lorsqu'ils changent de cible. * Réduction de la force du Canon à rayons à haut niveau. * Réduction de la durée de la paralysie du Choc électrique de 1 à 4 secondes en fonction du niveau du programme. * La force des tentacules du Kraken sortant du Cœur inflige des dégâts sans multiplicateur. * Le Kraken commence à infliger des dégâts à un nœud dès que sa tentacule le touche (auparavant, les dégâts se faisaient « avant » de toucher le nœud). * Le Portail peut désormais être installé sur une Porte encodée en cours d'amélioration. * Ajout de langues - Français et Portugais brésilien. v1.01 - Des langues ! - 13/12/16 Patch Notes - v1.01 * Tous vos amis qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais peuvent désormais vous rejoindre dans la cyberguerre ! Hackers est disponible dans les langues suivantes : ** Chinois traditionnel ** Chinois simplifié ** Tchèque ** Allemand ** Idonésien ** Malaisien ** Portugais ** Russe ** Espagnol ** ... et bien d'autres vont arriver ! * La langue du jeu peut être changée dans les options : Carte du monde > Options > Langues. * Correction de bugs mineurs. Un joli message pour nous : "Thank you to the community for the awesome work. This has been a massive task, and it won't be perfect first time. If you find a mistake, please send an email to contact@tricksterarts.com and it will be fixed in the next update." ce qui se traduirait en français par : « Merci à la communauté pour ce fabuleux travail. Cela a été une lourde tâche et ce ne sera pas forcément parfait la première fois. Si vous trouvez une erreur, envoyez un email à contact@tricksterarts.com et ce sera corrigé dans la prochaine mise à jour. » Correctif sur la sélection des réseaux cibles - 28/11/16 How targets are chosen * La recherche de cibles a été ajustée pour exclure les joueurs qui ont un niveau trop élevé ou trop faible par rapport au vôtre, bien que cela ne sera pas pris en compte s'il n'y a pas assez de cibles éligibles. Correctif sur la sélection des réseaux cibles - 11/11/16 Filter Online Players and Alternative Solutions * Les joueurs qui n'ont pas été actifs pendant au moins 3 heures ne sont plus sélectionnés comme cibles pour les scénarios créés par un joueur, bien que cette cela ne sera pas pris en compte s'il n'y a pas assez de cibles éligibles. v1.006 - Liaison d'appareils - 24/10/16 Patch Notes - v1.006 * Il est possible de se connecter à un réseau sur une autre plateforme ! (Carte du monde > Options > Lier un appareil) * La connexion de plusieurs appareils depuis la même plateforme se fait de la même façon que la première fois, c'est-à-dire à travers Google Play ou Game Center. * Vous recevrez une notification de la maintenance du serveur en avance s'il v y avoir une. Server Maintenance info - you will get notified in advance about upcoming server maintenance. * Améliorations de la stabilité du jeu. * Résolution de nombreuses problèmes mineurs. v1.005 - Nouvelle application - 5/10/16 Patch Notes - v1.005 (À cause de ces changement, il n'est plus possible de rejouer les anciennes défenses de la version précédente.) * Amélioration du tutoriel. * Ajout de la notification de la protection. * Correction d'un bug qui empêchait le réseau de se sauvegarder parfois. * Correction d'un bug qui rendait certaines missions impossible à terminer parfois. * Correction d'un bug qui rendait le didacticiel impossible à terminer car il n'y avait pas assez d'argent. *Canon à rayons - Réduction significative de sa force à haut niveau. *Tourelle - Ajout d'un délai de 0,5 seconde avant d'attaquer. Correctif d'équilibrage - 11/10/16 * Augmentation de la force du Shuriken de 10% à bas niveau. * Équilibrage du coût de l'amélioration du Canon à rayons. v1.004 - Correctif - 24/09/16 Patch Notes - v1.004 * Il s'agit du tout premier correctif après la publication du jeu, résolvant beaucoup de problèmes reportés pendant les premiers jours de Hackers. v1.002 - Sortie - 19/09/16 Sortie du jeu *'Hackers est finalement arrivé !' Références Category:French